Violet Loveshroud
=Background= Violet was born to a pair of parents who have served during the Revolution of Hell, an event where demons have turned on Satan in order to take over Hell and rule it themselves, during the battle, her parents were killed upon Violet's age of four, since then, she's stayed at her home, wondering why her parents never came back. She was assisted in being raised by her parent's servants, and shortly enough, recognized that her parents won't ever come back for reasons that she won't be able to know. Since then, she has grown dominantly cold and distant, compared her bubbly and social friend Rose. Rose and Violet were both named by their parents as a bit of a reference, thinking the two would get along real well, despite their contrasts, this turned out to be true to a dominant extent, as Violet and Rose are both often seen playing board games, and talking with each other over a cup of coffee or a mocha. Violet's entry into The Organization was also due to Rose's own efforts, since then, she's helped Rose supply money behind the scenes. Violet was also a member, although very inactive, of Rose's team. Violet was involved in numerous conflicts of Planet M, and perhaps was the most wounded mentally and physically from them. She doesn't tolerate the indigenous species much compared to the others, and also has a long scar running down her back from a previous conflict. She still, nonetheless, like the others, tried to help the Planet back up onto it's feet, though the task to Violet mattered a bit less and less as time passed as she took her attention to watching Lucifer. =Personality= Violet is a collected, cool, and cold individual, not very much showing little emotion safe for a bit of a condescending attitude. She prefers not to socialize and would rather spend her free time reading books, or playing board games (Often by herself), compared to her extroverted friend. Aside to this, however, Violet is able to analyze a person's emotions to the point where she can feel empathy to an unnerving rate, provided she knows enough about the person. Violet is also very closed, and prefers that no one knows much about her, she usually keeps herself low and in the background, to a point where she isn't recognized as much as the other members in her team, unless it's a fight. Within fights, Violet often tries to keep herself the same way, though except with trying to show no emotion upon this. She tries to do this in order to lower her opponents' morale as well as to strike a little fear. =Weapons= Violet uses only two weapons, a lance, or possibly a spear, named Black Ice, an obsidianate weapon cloaked within very tough, permanent ice, it is able to freeze anything it touches, and cause frostbite to whatever it hits, as well as infection, it is also paired with a sword, likewise of the same material, but unable to create the same effects as Black Ice can, it is unknown what this sword is named. =Abilities= By being a Demon, Violet has shown capabilities of using darkness at her own will to shadowform, or use attacks based on it. And as to being a pure-blood Cocytus demon, she is capable of using cryomancy to a large amount, enough to put a whole city to absolute zero. Violet is often debated to be the strongest member in Trinity aside to the Founders and Council, and is shown to even create ice or snow wherever she walks. However, this also shows that while she may be able to survive even highly cold temperatures and absorb ice, she is also weak to heat and fire, and would often be exhausted during warm days, and would never go out during hot days.